Sam's lil sis
by Rhea Sadie White
Summary: This is the story of Sam's little sister, Daisy Serenity White-Uley. Seth/OC.
1. The Attack

**Summary: This is the story of Sam's little sister, Daisy Serenity White-Uley. Seth/OC**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight do you really think I would be writing fan fiction?**

**Daisy's POV:**

I was going through the attic looking for my birth certificate. My mom was finally letting me get a passport, so now I needed it.

I finally found a box labeled Daisy. I started going through it. When I got to my birth certificate I wanted to cry and scream at the same time. It was perfectly normal until it got to my fathers information. A man named Joshua Uley was named my father. Not Henry White who I've always known as my father. With tears in my eyes I ran out of the attic and into my mothers study.

"What is this!" I scream at her.

"Oh honey I never wanted you to find out this way. I'm sorry." She said as if a simple 'I'm sorry' made it al better.

"Is their any way I can meet him?" I ask her still seething.

"No honey nobody knows where he is. But I have your brother Sam's number. Sam knows about you has checked up on you periodically, I can give it to you and you can talk to him." She sounded desperate to make it up to me.

"Okay, give me Sam's number and I'll call him by the creek." I told her. She wrote the number down and gave it to me. I simply grabbed my cell phone and walked briskly out the door.

When I got down to my spot by the creek I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" It was a female voice; I thought I had a brother.

"Uh hi my names Daisy Serenity Whi…uh…Uley. Is um Sam Uley there?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes he is one moment." She replied.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice asked.

"Hi Sam I'm Daisy Serenity Uley, your sister." I told him.

"Daisy? Is that really you? God I can't believe it! How are you? How's your mom? Where have you been? I've missed you." Sam said in rapid fire.

"Yeah it's me. Have we met before?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah you were born here in La Push lived here until you were about fie almost six." I could literally feel Sam deflate though his tone of voice.

"La Push? In Washington, it's near Forks. The small reservation town. Right?" I asked getting really fuzzy glimpses of memories from when I was very young.

"Yeah, that's right. We were really close when we were younger." He told me all about La Push and his friends and the lady that answered the phone who was his fiancée Emily. He even invited me to come in live down in La Push for a while with them. I told him I'd call him after I talk to my mom. It was nearly two in the afternoon when we finished talking. I got up and started to make my way home.

I was in a blissful mood when I got home. But when I opened the door and walked into the living room I saw my mothers, my stepfathers, and my half-sisters dead and bloodless bodies. Hunched over my mother's body was a man with long straight blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was very pale and had blood red eyes. He smiled sadistically at me and stalked forward.

I tried running but he grabbed me and pushed me onto my parent's bed and raped me over and over. I don't know how long it went on because I passed out from the pain. My last thought before darkness took over was_ I never thought death would be so painful._


	2. Waking up

**I don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did.**

When I woke up I was in my least favorite place, the hospital. After a minute or so a nurse walked in.

"Your very lucky young lady. Normally a person who went through that would be dead. And if they lived pregnant or incapable of pregnancy." She said cheerfully.

"Am I pregnant? Or worse unable to be pregnant?" I asked as I started thinking the worst.

"No, by some miracle you didn't get pregnant but, it would probably take a miracle for you to get pregnant now." She regretfully informed me. I just stayed quiet and let that sink in. I've always wanted a child but now here I am being told that the one thing I have always wanted I will probably never have.

"You will move to La Push, Washington tomorrow since your completely healed. We thought it would take longer but somehow it only took two weeks." She said as if that made everything better, as if that made the fact that my life had been ripped out from under me and then smashed to pieces, as if that made the fact that one out of the two things I wanted most in life is almost guaranteed to never happen all better.

"Can I call my brother?" I asked completely devoid of emotion.

"Of course I mean he is your guardian now." She said and handed me the phone. I quickly dialed Sam's number and prayed he would pick up.

"Hello?" A voice said it was masculine but smoother than Sam's and somewhat soothing and alluring.

"Um hi my name is Daisy I'm Sam's sister is he there?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah give me a second" he said, I guess he pulled the phone away and yelled for Sam. Not a second later I heard Sam grab the phone.

"Daisy! Are you okay? When are you gonna get here? What happened?" He asked in a rapid fire pace. After he calmed down I told everything.

The Next Day

So here I am on a plane to Washington. I put my music on and fell asleep. When I woke up we were landing. I got off the plane and went to the baggage claim, which is where Sam will pick me up. I got all my belongings and went to find Sam, it didn't take long, Sam's huge, and you can't miss him.

"Daisy it's so good to see you." He sounded excited.

"Yeah you too." I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Come on, let's go home." Home that sounds nice. They say home is where the heart is and I have a feeling my hearts here.


End file.
